Passado, Presente, Futuro
by Cathie-Silva
Summary: "Eu só queria puder esquecer o Passado, viver o Presente e atrasar Futuro" " Nunca é tarde demais para lutar por ninguém, vai lá e consegue a rapariga ou não te chamas Uchiha Sasuke?" "Eu não me arrependo SASUKE! PORRA EU AMO-TE!" " IRRITANTE! COMO É QUE TE AMO?"
1. 3 amigos e 3 amigas

_Tudo começa no passado de três famílias em que três jovens raparigas crescem juntas numa pequena Vila chamada Konoha e que fizeram de tudo para ficar no mesmo Campus e em três jovens que dividiram o quarto na Universidade todos interessados em direito._

_O que eles não sabiam é o que o destino os ia juntar._

_Num só verão os casais juntaram-se, Tsuki Mikoto apaixonou-se numas férias fora do país por um jovem encantador chamado Uchiha Fugaku, Aiko Kushina caiu em amores no seu trabalho de verão pelo jovem estonteante Uzumaki Minato e Hoshi Yumi conheceu a sua alma gémea quando foi passar férias com os seus pais o homem que roubou o seu coração Haruno Aro._

_Quando vieram de férias contaram aos seus amigos o que tinha acontecido no verão e logo combinaram um encontro a seis e a surpresa que não foi para eles verem que se tinham apaixonado pelos melhores amigos uns dos outros._

_Após acabarem a faculdade decidiram fazer um casamento em conjunto. E decidiram também se tornar vizinhos. _

_O primeiro bebe a nascer, foi da familia Uchiha e o seu nome Itachi de olhos e cabelos negros, o segundo apareceu quatro anos depois na familia Uchiha novamente e chamou-se Sasuke que como Uchiha como ele era herdou as mesmas características que o irmão mas os olhos ligeiramente mais negros e alguns meses depois veio a felicidade da familia Uzumaki e o bebe que nasceu chamou-se em honra de um livro que o padrinho de Minato escreveu e ficou Naruto um bebe loiro de olhos azuis que claramente puxou o físico do pai mas o interior da mãe, a flor da familia Haruno veio um ano depois e ficou como Sakura uma pequena de cabelos rosa puxados da avó materna e olhos verdes puxados de ambos os pais o seu feitio era único e exclusivo explosivo e doce como o da avó paterna visto que nasceu na altura das flores majestosas._

_As quatro crianças cresceram juntas, sempre umas nas casas dos outros, Itachi era o irmão mais velho e a pequena Sakura era a princesa dos outros três._

_Os anos passaram-se e amizade entre os três mais novos ficava cada vez mais forte laços eram construídos e eram impossíveis de quebrar._

_A pequena Haruno por vezes nas brincadeiras levava uma amiguinha Yamanaka Ino que criou logo uma enorme paixão pelo Uchiha mais novo, e nunca o largava._

_O Itachi sentia uma necessidade enorme de proteger a pequena de cabelos rosados._

_A Yamanaka afastou-se por ter que mudar de localidade devido ao emprego dos seus pais mas antes de ir declarou o seu amor ao pequeno Sasuke que disse que ele não sentia nada por ela nem amizade e afastou-se a mesma roubou-lhe o seu peluche favorito e levou-o consigo o menino desmanchou-se em lágrimas e quem o consolou foi a flor que dias mais tarde o odiou durante algumas horas por o mesmo ter perdido o peluche que ele lhe tinha oferecido._

_Eles cresceram e com treze anos o pequeno Uzumaki mudou de casa para a outra extremidade de Tóquio e o pequeno Uchiha foi mandado para ao pé do seu Tio Madara por mau comportamento. Iria fazer os restantes anos antes de ir para a Universidade com ele. O que o futuro teria planeado para eles?_


	2. Uma simples manhã

Uma batida foi ouvida na porta da casa dos Uchiha e Mikoto com a roupa pronta para ir para o Hospital foi abri-la

- Bom dia Tia Miko – e a rosada deu um beijo na morena e entrou na casa com o seu uniforme escolar e foi para a cozinha sentando-se num dos bancos pousou a sua mala de marca e os livros na bancada e começou a comer um dos doces que se encontrava num pote – O Itachi ainda está demorado? Não quero chegar atrasada no primeiro dia de aulas.

- Quando desci ele estava acordar – indo para o lado dela – Tomaste o pequeno-almoço? A Tia aquece-te um chocolate com leite na tua caneca

- Sim comi – sorrindo para a mesma – Achas mesmo que o senhor Haruno Aro saia de casa sem eu tomar o pequeno-almoço?

- A tua mãe já acabou o turno dela?

- Estava a deitar-se quando eu estava a calçar-me

- Aquele hospital está cada ver pior, nós as cirurgiãs experientes é que andamos a fazer o trabalho dos Internos a Kushina já se revoltou algumas vezes contra a Tsunade mas não há nada a fazer. Eles são uns imbecis que nada sabem fazer.

E nesse momento entrou na cozinha o senhor Uchiha com a camisa fora das calças e a gravata nas mãos.

-Oie Tio – a Sakura disse levantando-se e pregando-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha – Bom dia

O mesmo aproximou-se da sua esposa e dei-lhe um pequeno beijo nos lábios e agarrou numa torrada e colocou-a na boca enquanto arranjava a gravata a sua afilhada aproximou-se dele e colocou-lhe a gravata.

- É por estas e por outras que eu queria ter uma filha – beijou-lhe a cabeça e dirijiu-se à porta – Saki queres boleia? Eu deixo-te na escola

- Deixa tio, eu vou com o atrasado do teu filho mais velho

E o mesmo saiu mandando um beijo para as duas.

- ITACHIIII – a senhora Uchiha gritou da cozinha – DESPACHA-TE A SAKI JÁ AQUI ESTÁAA CRIATURAAA

As duas ficaram na cozinha a falar mais um pouco e o moreno desceu com o uniforme da universidade de direito colocado.

- Ohh tia – e a morena olhou para ela sabendo que a rosada ia dizer algum disparate – eu estive a pensar se eu tentasse matar o Itachi eu não ia presa e ele não morria.

- HEYYY! – o moreno gritou enquanto comia e bebia algo ao mesmo tempo e cuspiu tudo para fora.

- O tio Minato como bom investigador que ele é ia encontrar umas provas para verem que eu tive as minhas razões, o meu pai ia ser o meu advogado e defendia-me em tribunal e o Tio Fugaku como bom juiz que é deixa-me ir em liberdade. A minha mãe reparava-lhe qualquer tecido danificado naquela cabecinha zonza, a tia Kushi reparava-o de forma geral e a tia punha-o bonito para ele puder conquistar novamente

A morena começou a gargalhar alto enquanto arrumava as coisas.

- Bem se já preparaste a minha tragédia vamos? – o moreno reclamou já a ir para a porta mas olhou para trás e uma gota apareceu-lhe na cabeça e parou no mesmo instante – Não vais assim para a escola?

- Porque? – ela olhou à sua volta e viu que estava normal com o seu uniforme bem colocado e não sujo

- Não com esses saltos de puta

- ITACHIII! – só tem 10 cm e nem vermelhos são, vá deixa de ser chato.

- Só porque estamos atrasados senão ias calçar o raio dos ténis

- Siim Itaaaaaaaaaaaa

E entraram no carro.

- SASUKEEEEEEE! – a morena gritou assim que eles saíram o outro desceu as escadas só com as calças do pijama e cara de poucos amigos e levou um puxão de orelhas – Só agora é que me lembrei que também já estavas em casa, vai-te vestir já! Já vais chegar atrasado ao teu primeiro dia do teu segundo ano de finalista não é preguiçoso? Eu levo-te à escola.

O outro subiu as escadas e bateu com a porta do quarto

- NÃO BATAS COM A PORTAAAAA!


End file.
